Love Is All
by Ao-chan KAZURIN
Summary: it's All to Much.. haloo kembali lagi dengan Author yang hampir terkubur didasar fandom ini, hehehe.. kali ini aku membuat KumFan Kamichama Karin untuk SongFanfic.. ini adalah KumFan yang bebas, kalian bisa menge-request lagu apa aja ke Fanfic ini dengan review, keterangan lengkap ada didalam Fanfic ini!.. dan tentu saja syaratnya harus lagu jepang dungks.. Hayo ramein Fanfic ini!


**~Che. ~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kamichama Karin & Chu are Koge Donbo's story**

**Che. is Lia-chan's story**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Warning : Gaje, Ancur, Berantakan, Typo everywhere, and many others.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu YUI-Che. sesuai dengan judul fanficnya. Gomenasai karena kelamaan update abisnya setelah selesai Un bukannya enak2kan dirumah malah sakit-sakitan terus jadi malas mau nulis lagi tapi berhubung udah kembali lagi Mood nulis-nya dan sudah lulus tentunya dengan nilai yang lumayanlah. Hehehe. Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GOOD REVIEW**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tenohira de furueta sore ga chisana yuuki ni natte ita n da**

HP-ku bergetar dalam genggaman, menjadikanku sedikit punya keberanian

**emoji wa nigate datta dakedo kimi kara dattara wakuwaku shichau**

Aku tak suka emoticon, tapi jika itu kau membuatku sedikit tertarik

**henji wa sugu ni shicha dame da tte dareka ni kiita koto aru kedo**

Kau tak perlu balas dia sekarang kudengar saran seseorang

**kakehiki nante dekinai no**

Trik seperti ini aku tak bisa

**suki nano yo ~ah ah ah ah**

Aku suka kamu ~ah ah ah ah

* * *

Keberanian membuatku mengurangi rasa ragu-raguku, saat kurasa hpku bergetar yang kupegang. Kau membuatku sedikit tertarik walaupun aku tak suka emoticon. Kudengar saran seseorang "Tak perlu kau balas sekarang," ternyata itu saran dari Jin yang sedang bersamaku. "Ah, aku tak bisa," ya trik seperti ini aku tak bisa. "Ya sudah, terserahlah" katanya acuh tah acuh. Ah apakah kau tak tahu bahwa aku suka kamu ?.

* * *

**koi shichattanda tabun kidsuitenai deshou?**

Aku telah jatuh cinta kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, kan?

**Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHE. **

Kubuat permohonan di malam berbintang, CHE.

**yubisaki de okuru kimi e no MEESEJI**

Dengan jariku kukirim kau sebuah PESAN

**sakura ga saiteiru kono heya kara mieteru keshiki wo zenbu**

Mekar bunga sakura bisa kulihat dari ruangan kamar ini

**ima kimi ga kanjita sekai to juu byou tori kaete morau yori**

Kini sekitar sepuluh detik kuingin tahu gimana perasaanmu

**hon no ichigyou demo kamawanainda kimi kara no kotoba ga hoshiinda**

Tak peduli walau satu baris saja kuingin tahu kata-kata darimu

**usou demo shinji tsudsukerareru no**

Walau hanya dusta, aku akan percaya

**suki dakara ~ah ah ah ah**

Cintalah sebabnya ~ah ah ah ah

* * *

Mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, menyadari bahwa kau telah masuk kerelung hatiku. Jika malam ini ada bintang jatuh, aku akan membuat permohonan. Oh, She is A Ray. Dengan jemari ini kucoba mengetik pesan untukmu. Aku senang karena bisa melihat mekarnya bunga sakura dari kamar ini. Aku mulai berpikir untuk sepersekian detik bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, tak peduli walaupun satu baris saja kuingin tahu langsung dari bibirmu entah itu dusta, aku akan percaya. Ah, Karena cintalah yang membuatku begini.

* * *

**koi shichattanda tabun kidsuitenai deshou?**

Aku telah jatuh cinta kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, kan?

**Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHE. **

Kubuat permohonan di malam berbintang, CHE.

**yubisaki de okuru kimi e no MEESEJI**

Dengan jariku, kukirim kau sebuah PESAN

**amakunaru kajitsu ga ii no**

Manis buah memang menyenangkan

**naigenai kaiwa kara sodate tai ~ah ah ah ah**

Kuharap mengenalmu berawal dari percakapan biasa ~ah ah ah ah

**koi no hajimari mune ga kyun to semakunaru**

Cinta pertama membuat jantungku berdebar

**itsumademo matteiru kara haru no tsumetai yokaze ni azukete MESSAGE**

Walau kuharus menunggu lama pada musim semi yg dingin kutitipkan PESAN

* * *

Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, tidakkah kau mengetahuinya?. Akan kubuat permohonan pada bintang. Oh, She is A Ray. Dengan jariku ini, akan kukirim kau sebuah pesan. Kuharap bisa mengenalmu dari percakapan biasa. Tapi mengingat kita yang sering bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Aku tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya bisa mengenalmu dan menyimpan rasa ini dihatiku. Ah, cinta pertama membuat jantungku berdebar. Walaupun kuharus menunggu lama pada musim semi yang dingin kutitipkan pesan.

* * *

**koi shichattanda tabun kidsuitenai deshou?**

Aku telah jatuh cinta kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, kan?

**Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHE. **

Kubuat permohonan di malam berbintang, CHE.

**yubisaki de okuru kimi e no MESSAGE**

Dengan jariku kukirim kau sebuah PESAN

* * *

Aku telah terperangkap dalam jurang cintamu, tak kau sadari itu?. Mungkin tidak. Maka dari itu, kan kubuat permohonan pada malam bintang. Ah, kau adalah cahayaku. Akan kubuat sebuah pesan singkat namun berasal dari hatiku yang paling dalam yang mengekspresikan perasaanmu padaku.

* * *

"Aku Suka Kamu"

"Karena Kau Adalah Cahayaku"

* * *

Halo cemuahnyha.. lama tak jumpa.. aku kembali lagi dengan fanfic yang ancurnya ketulungan (muji atau hina tu?). sebagai informasi bagi para pembaca atau calon yang ingin mengekspresikan lagu kesukaannya bisa kok lewat fanfic ini dengan cara merequest lagunya dan dimana kalian mendapat lagu itu (web, kyk 4shared, bursalagu, dll) lewat review. Kalau saya sudah memutuskan fanfic ini adalah RequestFic sekaligus media buat nyebarin virus YUI (devil laugh). Tapi catatan, fic request yang udah dipublish bila kurang nyangkut dihati reader. Gomenasai yang sebesar2nya jadi untuk koreksinya tinggalin juga di review.

* * *

Jaa ne in the next chapter !


End file.
